


Nature

by theinklingsoftime



Series: Inkling's Pidge Ship Week Fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Nature, Pidge Ship Week 2017, and pidge turns into a tree, elves in the forest, i don't know how to tag, katrin refers to pidge sorry confusing names, plance, stuff goes on in a forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinklingsoftime/pseuds/theinklingsoftime
Summary: Let nature take it's course.





	Nature

She ran quickly through the forest.

Branches whipped her face, and scratched her arms, yet she did not bleed.

_She had to find him before it was too late._

Already she could feel a stiffness in her legs, but she kept on running.

Trees slowly melted into one another, and a raven cawed.

She ran.

“Katrin!” She heard a yell, and she ran faster.

_She had to see him one last time._

“It’s not safe!” The voice echoed through the woods. “Don’t do this!”

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, and she sprinted through the slowly thinning forest.

Suddenly, she stopped.

There he was.

He sat on the cliff where they had first met, feet slowly dangling off.

_He was waiting for her_.

A flower was clutched in his hand, and she staggered forward, grabbing on hold  to a nearby trunk to steady her.

She tried to call out his name, but nothing came out.

Her eyes widened in fear as she lost feeling in her legs.

Her arms grew heavy and she feel to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_It couldn’t end like this._

_It couldn’t._

* * *

Lance sat on the cliff, staring at the setting sun.

He looked at his timepiece.

She hadn’t come.

And, heart heavy, he gathered up his coat and shoes, and set off down the path he had come, not stopping to admire the beautiful trees behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> It angsty and short. Find me on Tumblr @theinklingsoftime.


End file.
